


The Little Black Book

by mairalynn



Series: All of my One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairalynn/pseuds/mairalynn
Summary: She buried her head in her knees, and ignoring the awkward angle, cried her eyes out. Because Hermione Granger had deserved better.





	The Little Black Book

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it isn't as sad as it seems to be!

Pansy Parkinson was walking out of potions when she saw it. She picked up the little black book. It was plain and when she looked inside, there was no name, just writing. And as she glanced at the first line on the first page, she raised her eyebrows, bid goodbye to a scowling snape, and went straight to her dorm. She figured reading this was worth missing lunch. Besides, Daphne would bring her something. She inspected the book. It was plain, and upon first glance you would simply think it was a small muggle notebook. But when she felt the front, she knew it was genuine leather. It wasn’t all that common. And it was more expensive than most notebooks or diaries. Pulling the book open, she was surprised to see pretty feminine cursive writing.  
March 28, 1997 8:01 pm  
Dear diary,  
It’s so cliche, isn’t it? Writing dear diary? But what else are you supposed to put? Anyways, I’m starting a diary. Now, I’m not a diary type of person, but my therapist insisted that I get one. And if I take it back there and it’s blank I have a feeling she will kill me. Then blame it on a classmate or something. So, I’m writing a diary entry. In which I will never once state my name. Or my friends names, in case this is later found. I will also be using this for late night rambles and a ‘dream journal’. Whatever that is supposed to be. I feel like a girl in my dorms, I’ll call her Rose. She is the type of girl who goes out on dates with a different guy every night. Really into divination (which is seeing into the future, and also total bogus), and her best friend and her are completely obsessed with makeup and looks. Who knows if this will actually work. Here's to hoping it does.  
Hoping my therapist won’t kill me,

Anonymous  
Pansy leaned back in her bed and raised an eyebrow. She turned the page and read the dream diary.

Dream Diary for the week of March 23-27  
March 23  
10:43-6:03  
Being chased by a cloaked figure. Ends up in the MoM. 

March 24  
9:32-5:46  
Hugging someone. No idea who. 

March 25  
7:56-4:31  
Snogging someone. 

March 26  
11:21-7:06  
Someone is chasing me. Pale blond hair. Most likely a Malfoy.  
March 27  
10:44-5:31  
Snuggling with someone. Most likely female. 

Pansy felt like she shouldn’t be reading this. It was someone’s personal thoughts. Someone’s personal dreams. But no one ever got anywhere by staying within their own limits. She turned the page and read the next one. 

July 29, 1997  
Dear diary,  
I haven’t updated in long. And when I showed my therapist, she said that she was ‘extremely disappointed in me’. My parents are paying this woman about 155 pounds for a one hour session. I don’t even need therapy! No matter how much I was affected recently by a battle. I don’t need to talk about my feelings! And I swear that if I get one more lecture about ‘opening up to people and being yourself’ I am going to hex her! For a muggle, she is incredibly boring and thinks she can tell anyone what to do. I think I know what it’s like being friends with me, now. Maybe that’s why I can’t make any friends who are girls. I’m now giving up on the whole ‘I’m going to disguise everything’ approach. Because if you find this, then congrats to you. I’ve been at the burrow for a week now. Harry should be coming soon so that he can attend Bill and Fleur's wedding. Which I am seriously not happy about going to. Sure, I’m happy for the couple, but seeing everyone freak out over this wedding makes me realise that I have no love life. At all, except for a guy a few years ago, and when I look back at that relationship I internally cringe. He was a nice guy, a perfect gentleman, smart, athletic, and could actually hold a conversation. But now I really wish that relationship hadn’t gone as far as it did. There is also something I need to get off of my chest. Before I left my house for the burrow, I obliviated my parents memories. I know, I know, it was a bad thing for me to do. I sent them off to Australia. It was the only way to assure their safety.  
Don’t judge me.  
Anonymous

Pansy stared at the page. There was no doubt now that this was granger. The muggle-born. She had never been able to call her a mudblood. No, because how could she be a mudblood but have higher grades than everyone else, know the advanced curses, knew how to do spells before they even learned them? Daphne walked into the room, and she quickly hid the diary. Daphne raised her eyebrows at her, then handed her a cold chicken sandwich, her favorite.  
“Thank you, Daph.” Pansy said, looking up through her lashes at her. Daphne sighed and sat at the bottom of her bed.  
“No problem. What were you doing down here anyways?” Pansy quickly glanced to her bedside table.  
“Not much, how was lunch?”  
And so the little chatter continued until she realised that they had a class in ten minutes. That was halfway across the castle. So they rushed off to classes. And she continued to read the entries up until she came across one particularly interesting.

December 14, 1997 9:10 AM  
Dear Diary,  
I’ve gone and done it. Of course I have. I’ve gone and gotten a ‘crush’ on her. On her, of all people! She is practically forbidden! Just the thought of what people would think if they found out about it made me want to go back to Bellatrix and ask for a second helping. Harry and Ron would hate her, although anyone could sense the sexual tension between Harry and Draco. Who couldn’t? Ron, probably. The thick minded troll.  
Anyways, you are probably wondering who this mysterious girl that Hermione Granger had discovered a crush on. Pansy bloody Parkinson. Sure, we had sort of become friends. Sure, we no longer insult each other anymore. Sure, she had grown into her looks, and sure, she may actually be one of the people in this school that actually has a brain, but still! Oh, how am I going to deal with this one?!?!?!?  
Wish me luck,  
Hermione J. Granger. 

That was about 10 days ago. Seeing how she was the only Slytherin staying, and it was Christmas Eve, she got the entire common room to herself. Hermione Granger, she knew was staying. She was too afraid to go and try and find her parents to restore their memories. Pansy started to feel bad for the girl. And then came the sobbing. Lots and lots of sobbing. She buried her head in her knees, and ignoring the awkward angle, cried her eyes out. Because Hermione Granger had deserved better. And she will. Without thinking or noticing that it was 10:21 she grabbed her comfiest shoes and her outer robe, draped it across her shoulders and headed off towards the Gryffindor Common Room, little black book clutched tightly in her hand.  
When she got to the common room, about a half hour later to avoid being caught by Filch or his damned cat who had recently had kittens, she realised that she had no plans. She looked up at the sleeping portrait and knocked gently on it. The lady woke up and looked down at her grumpily. “I need hermione Granger. As soon as possible. Tell her that it’s prefect duties or something.” The lady stalked out of her portrait, and returned a moment later. A few tense seconds of pacing later, the book clutched even tighter in her hand, she came out. Hermione, messy hair and a long tee shirt, exited the portrait and Pansy smiled upon seeing the obviously sleepy girl.  
“What?” she mumbled sleepily.  
“Is it true?” Pansy seemed more excited to know the answer than anything.  
“Is what true, Parkinson?” Hermione seemed a bit more awake now.  
Pansy held up the little book, still tightly clenched in her hand, and Hermione blanched. “Is the last entry true?” Hermione started stuttering and Pansy dropped the book, and took Hermione’s chin in her hand loosely. Pansy looked Hermione in the eye, and saw the fear that was in them. She rubbed her thumb along her jaw line. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, and she took her moment to act.  
“Is it true?”  
“Yes.” It came out a small sigh, as Pansy rubbed her thumb down her jaw line. Pansy placed her lips where her thumb was a moment ago, and Hermione almost gasped. Pansy loved the control she was getting. And the reaction. It made her feel powerful. Like she could take over the world if she wanted. And Hermione knew it. Pansy kissed her way down Hermione’s jaw line, the up her chin, until she captured Hermione’s lips with her own, the book long forgotten. Hermione, needing to breathe, broke away and asked, “You mind if we take this inside to the common room?”  
“You don’t like the exhilaration you get when you have the chance to get caught by Filch?” Pansy teased, then nodded, signalling for her to say the password. She did, and Pansy immediately took a spot on the couch by the fire. Hermione tried sitting at the opposite edge of the couch, but Pansy wouldn’t have it. She patted the seat next to her, and Hermione moved over a bit. Pansy gently moved her head into her lap, and told Hermione to relax and lay down. She looked up at her with those large doe eyes while Pansy ran her fingers through her bushy hair.  
“What are we?” Hermione spoke, her eyes closing, enjoying her hair being touched. Normally she would have hexed anyone who touched her hair, but there was something about Pansy that made her want to open up to new things, and let her touch her hair.  
“Whatever you want us to be, sweetheart.” Pansy sighed, content with being like this forever.  
“Will you be my girlfriend?” Hermione, with her dark persona, but light heart, had asked her the question. The question she had wanted to be asked since they became friends.  
“Yes.” Pansy whispered, just loud enough for her to hear it, then brought her lips down to Hermione’s.  
When they broke apart, Pansy looked at the watch on her wrist and smiled. She whispered “11:11, make a wish, Hermione.”  
“My wish has already come true” Hermione whispered back and pulled Pansy down for another kiss.


End file.
